


Day 1: Ring

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Mention, Inktober 2019, Intrulogical, M/M, TW Poison, background Anxeit, tw remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Inktober Day 1!Logan has a mysterious boyfriend, and a new accessory! Virgil is curious about both.





	Day 1: Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for a few sex jokes? But also Remus, so that's almost to be expected.

“So, tell me about this guy.” 

Logan stared up at his co-worker, come to take over his station at the end of his shift. “Good evening to you, too, Virgil.”

“Yeah, yeah, pleasantries. Spill the tea, L, you’ve got nine minutes left on the clock.” 

He looked up, and yes, he had exactly nine minutes left. “Fine. What exactly would you like to know?”

“Where did you meet? How far have you gone? Is he a good guy? Do I need to get Dee to look into him?” Virgil asked all of his questions rapid-fire, and Logan ran a hand through his hair tiredly. “Also, is that a ring? Lo, you never wear jewelry.”

Logan ran his thumb over his new ring almost sheepishly. “Yes. It is quite the fascinating artifact. This ring is an extremely rare poison ring, probably dating as far back as the 19th century. I stumbled across it in an antique store, of all places, for a laughably low cost.” It was gold and green, much larger than any ring Logan would expect to find himself caught dead in, but the delicate gold octopus on the clasp had intrigued him so much he couldn’t help but purchase it.

“Huh. Well, to each his own, I guess. So, the guy?”

Crofters. Logan had hoped, perhaps foolishly, that Virgil would be too sidetracked by the ring. “You do not need to ask your partner to investigate him or anyone he might associate with. He is… Perhaps not good, by some standards, however, he is not bad by any stretch of the imagination.” He paused, not sure if he wanted to answer the first two questions. The look in Virgil’s eyes told him that he might not get away with refraining.

“He has spent the night with me, but only to sleep, nothing untoward.” 

“Ok, where did you meet? C’mon, L, you can’t get away with not telling me the best part!” Logan looked down at his desk and answered, uncharacteristically quiet. “What was that?”

“At the antique store.”

“Logan, you need to get out more.”

~~

Logan was glad to get home. He flung his coat over the back of the couch and then fell face-forward into the cushions with a deep sigh.

“We can be untoward, if you’d like!” It took all Logan had not to startle at the voice next to his ear. He lifted his head to look at his new roommate, sitting crisscross on the floor from where he’d slipped off Logan’s finger. 

“No, thank you, Remus. Our arrangement has been quite satisfactory.” The cursed ring whined and fell back dramatically on the carpet, legs still crossed. 

“Looooooooo! I thought I’d finally get some action when you picked me up in that musty old shop!” Logan shoved his face back into his couch, groaning. Remus was back up next to him in seconds. “I’d like it better if you were groaning my name. Too bad I’m not big enough to fit around your c-”

“I am going to take you back to that store and demand a refund, so help me.”

“You’re eating the couch, I can’t hear you!”

~~

It was a week later that Virgil finally met Remus. The facility Logan and Virgil worked at was closed for maintenance, so the emo decided to barge in on Logan on their off day. It was quite a surprise for him to find their friend in bed with a stranger, who was starfished on top of him. And snoring. 

“Who the hell-“ the stranger was up in a flash, clapping a hand over Virgil’s mouth.

“Nuh-uh, no sir! No yelling! Logie-boo and his big sexy brain were working really hard last night, and nobody’s gonna wake him up on my watch!” He manhandled him into the living room, shutting Logan’s door silently.

“Who are you?” Hissed Virgil when they got away from the door. The stranger grinned widely at him from under his mustache. 

“What, you didn’t hear BooBear the other day? I’m neither good nor bad!” He leaned closer, a glint in his eyes. “I’m crazy.”

Virgil was about to punch the stranger when Logan’s door opened again. “Rems, what’s goin’ on?” They spun to see Logan leaning sleepily against the doorframe, glasses slipping down his nose. 

The stranger was back at his side before Virgil could blink, gently pushing the glasses up and smiling down at Logan. “Not a thing, Nerdy Bird, your work friend just popped in to say hi! I was about to deal with him!”

Logan suddenly looked a lot more awake. “Do not poison my co-worker.”

“Not unless you kiss me!”

Virgil watched, aghast, as his friend sighed, leaned up, and placed a gentle kiss on the stranger’s mouth. The stranger looked smug. 

~~

Both Logan and Remus turned when they heard a heavy thud. “Now look what you’ve done, Remus. I think he fainted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's not great, because I'm tired, but I thought a cursed ring was a really fun idea, and just right for Remus! Also, the history of poison rings or pillbox rings is really fascinating and I have actually seen a legit poison ring at an antique store. It was so cool. (Also 40$, but yanno.)
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Check out my tumblr at @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
